Off-Limits
by kurzelx
Summary: Despite three separate instances of three different glee club members telling him not to go there, Jake Puckerman ends up going there and somehow finds himself crushing on the totally off-limits Brittany S. Pierce.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not really even a full fic and more of an incomplete drabble mess but Jake/Britt popped into my head bc that split-second where they partner up in Gangnam Style haunts me and I couldn't help but write it. The crush is definitely one-sided on Jake's end but, I mean, can you blame him. (Oops, I know this is not _Ahead in the Count_ , sorry.)

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jake looks up and finds Brittany S. Pierce, head cocked and blonde ponytail swishing slightly, fellow glee club member and one of the senior Cheerios (Jake heard that she's a super senior but that got him an elbow in the ribs from Artie when he asked about it during glee one time).

"Uh, ditching class," Jake answers from his perch on the couch under the football field bleachers.

"As recently ousted student body president, I feel like I have an obligation to tell you that you shouldn't be doing that," Brittany deadpans with an arch of an eyebrow.

Jake doesn't really know this chick too well, even though they run in the same circles. To be honest, he's got a lot of shit going on in his life, with family drama and Kitty and Marley, so his plate is kind of full. All Jake knows is that Brittany's one of the hottest senior girls in the whole school (anyone with eyes knows this) but he's always gotten a distinct _don't go there_ vibe from the dudes in glee, so, well, he's never really _tried_ to get to know her. That and, like he mentioned, his plate is pretty full already.

"If you're here, aren't you ditching class too?" Jake challenges.

Brittany strides towards him and plops down next to him on the couch, jostling him a bit. "Yeah, well, I got lost on my way to class."

"Aren't you a senior?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, uh," Jake pauses, trying to figure out how to not say it rudely, "How do you not know your way around?"

Brittany shifts around a little on the couch before frowning and pulling out Jake's leather jacket from underneath her. "Okay, hypothetically, maybe I do know my way to class. And, hypothetically, maybe I'm ditching to see if another trail of food will appear in the halls, which, by the way, is totally irresponsible given the state of food insecurity in the United States."

"Okay…" Jake says tentatively, watching as Brittany shrugs on his leather jacket easily.

"Cool jacket. Anyway, this is all, of course, hypothetical and this experiment is pretty top-secret, so let's keep this between us, mmkay?"

Jake has no idea what the hell she's talking about and is about to say as such when Brittany shoots him a dazzling smile, flicking her ponytail over one shoulder. It's kind of disarming, especially since Brittany's in his leather jacket and she's a hot girl and Jake's only human. "Uh, sure."

Brittany's smile grows even brighter and her blue eyes sparkle at him. "Great!" And, wow, Jake never noticed that her eyes are _really_ blue.

A lull of slightly awkward silence falls between them. Brittany's looking around and Jake just fidgets in his seat a little.

"So, what's up?" Jake says lamely.

"Is that your scooter?" Brittany says, ignoring him. Jake looks over to where Brittany's looking at his Razor scooter propped up against the bleachers.

"Yeah," Jake puffs his chest out, giving a casual shrug. Brittany gets up from the couch and walks over to the scooter. "Uh, wait, don't hurt yourself."

Brittany shoots Jake a look as she grabs onto the handlebars. "You think I can't handle a scooter? My sister has the same one and she's, like, twelve."

Jake scoffs, pride a little wounded. His scooter is badass and he's bringing them _back_ , okay. He stands up, hands held out cautiously, as Brittany places one foot on the scooter. "Hey, carefu—oh."

Brittany jumps onto the scooter with ease, riding around him in circles. She pushes out with her back foot a little harder to get some momentum and bends her knees before jumping, kicking out the base of the scooter so it spins in the air. Brittany lands back on the scooter smoothly, a wide grin on her face, gliding around Jake.

Who knew Brittany S. Pierce was such a badass? Jake lets out a low whistle, turning in place to keep his eyes on Brittany circling around him. "Pretty impressive."

Brittany laughs, skidding to a stop right in front of him. "Well, when you've done it on a dirt bike, a scooter isn't a big deal."

"Wait, _what_?"

Jake grunts as Brittany shoves the scooter back to him, the handlebar smacking him in the stomach. "This was fun, younger Puckerman," Brittany says over her shoulder as she walks away. "See you next time."

It's only just as Brittany is about to turn the corner that Jake realizes that she's still wearing his leather jacket. "Hey, wait!" Jake jogs to catch up to her.

But just as suddenly as she appeared, Brittany is gone.

How random. Jake shakes his head and plops back down on the couch, figuring he can hide out for a few more minutes before his next class.

/

"Ow!"

Jake rubs the back of his head with a wince, turning around at his locker to see Kitty standing there with her arms crossed. "What'd I do to you?" Jake grumbles.

"I just saw Brittany Pierce wearing your leather jacket. Care to explain?" Kitty glares at him.

Oh. Right. Jake totally forgot. Loaning his jacket away is kind of his _thing_ with girls so he doesn't really know who has his jacket on any given week. But then again, he didn't really mean to loan his jacket to Brittany, she just took it.

"It's not like that," Jake reassures Kitty but the look on her face shows that it's no avail. "She just borrowed it out of the blue. It was really random. I tried to get it back and everything but I haven't seen her."

Kitty shoots him an incredulous look. "Right, well, you might want to tell the walking ASPCA commercial over there, because she's been mooning over you for the past twenty minutes and it's getting too sad to be funny."

Jake swivels his head and watches Marley duck her head into her locker as soon as he turns around. Jake curses under his breath. "Okay, alright, I'll straighten it out."

Kitty smacks him upside the head again. "The hell!" Jake scowls. "I already said I'll straighten it out."

"The first one was for subjecting the already depressing halls of McKinley to that sorrow sight. The second one was for risking the wrath of Cheerio legacy on the whole squad." Kitty takes a step forward and Jake takes a step back, his back pressing against the lockers. "Do you know whose impeccable high pony gets put on the chopping block for Snixx if word gets out that you've been sniffing around Brittany Pierce?" Kitty narrows her eyes, poking him sharply in the chest for emphasis. "Mine. So don't. Go. There."

Jake frowns, rubbing at his chest where Kitty poked him. "Okay, one, I'm not going _anywhere_. Two, what the hell is a Snixx?"

Kitty laughs humorlessly, her chin tilting up. "You don't want to know. So fix it," she hisses before turning on her heel and walking away.

Jake watches Kitty walk away before shaking his head and turning back to his locker. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Marley slam her locker shut before rushing past him. Jake sighs. He really doesn't need this in his life right now.

A bubbly, familiar laugh makes Jake pick his head up just in time to see Brittany, his leather jacket around her shoulders as Kitty said, flanked by a group of Cheerios walking down the hallway. "Brittany, wait!"

Brittany hears him, her head turning, and she gives him a big smile and a wave but doesn't stop walking as the girls round the corner. He jogs down the hallway and turns the corner and the gaggle of Cheerios are gone.

Fuck. How the hell does she keep doing that?

/

"Whatcha doing?"

Jake was just about to doze off for his regular fifth period nap, stretched out on the football field couch, when the voice startles him awake. He picks his head up from the armrest and sees Brittany leaning against the side of the bleachers, dressed in her standard Cheerios uniform and a white sneaker crossed in front of the other. She's wearing his jacket.

Jake shoots up. "Hey! I've been looking for you!" He stands, brushing his jeans off a little, and gestures towards her. "I need my jacket back."

Brittany's eyes widen and she looks down at herself, stretching her arms out like she's surprised she's wearing it. "Huh. I forgot this was yours."

Jake takes a step towards Brittany cautiously, wary that he's going to spook her and she'll disappear around a corner again like she has a habit of doing. "Yeah, well, I need it back. It's causing me problems."

Brittany blinks. "Well, that's rude. It's been pretty polite to me."

"No," Jake takes another step closer, "I don't mean literally. I just—you know, forget it. I just need it back."

Jake's in front of Brittany now and even though he knows he's taller than her, he still straightens up a little.

"Please." Jake tacks on after a beat.

Brittany's slouching against the side of the bleachers so she has to look up at him, and those blue eyes that Jake never noticed were super blue have a twinkle in them that makes Jake feel like he's missing something.

"I can't give it back to you. I need it for tonight's episode of Fondue for Two. I'm interviewing Lord Tubbington on his recent joining of Lima's most infamous motorcycle gang and I'd really like to match."

Jake just stares at her, seeing if she's joking. Other than Brittany's blue eyes doing that twinkling thing (jesus, they're like _really_ blue), Brittany's face is without expression and totally unreadable.

Jake guesses she's not joking then.

"Well," Jake scratches the back of his neck, "Can I have it back afterwards then?"

Brittany looks around casually, letting out a hum as if she's thinking about it, before shrugging. She unhooks her ankle from around her foot and straightens up and suddenly, Brittany's a lot taller and a little closer into Jake's personal space. Jake feels the need to take a step back but doesn't.

"Sure," Brittany agrees, "Afterwards, you can have it."

They stare at each other for a little bit but it really feels more like Brittany's _examining_ Jake, before Brittany bounces on her heels and steps away. "Stay in class, younger Puckerman," Brittany says as she turns to walk away, her tone lilting, "I don't want to keep running into you like this."

And then Brittany turns around the corner and out of sight. Jake doesn't even bother to go after her and see how exactly she disappears, because that's not even the weirdest thing she's done in the past few days.

Jake just wipes his palms on his jeans, wondering when they got slightly damp, and breathes a little easier now that she's gone.

/

 _(Unknown Number): Link - LORD T JOINS A MOTORCYCLE GANG? - Fondue for Two Episode 132_

"The hell?" Jake mutters, glancing down at his phone later that evening when it buzzes next to him.

He clicks on the link and his YouTube app pops open and—

 _"FONDUE FOR TWO, FONDUE FOR TWO, THAT'S SOME HOT DISH, FONDUE FOR TWO!"_

Jake jumps. "Shit!" He hits the button on the side of his phone rapidly to turn the volume down.

 _"Welcome back to another episode of Fondue for Two…"_

On-screen, Brittany is there, wide grin on her face and talking directly towards the camera, his leather jacket draped over her shoulders. Next to her is some weird looking cheese and a _humongous_ cat who's… also in a leather jacket?

Jake ends up watching the entire thirty minute episode for some reason and even found himself chuckling throughout. Just as he's about to exit out of YouTube as the episode credits roll, he catches his name and he hits the pause button.

 _HUMAN COSTUME CREDIT: YOUNGER PUCKERMAN_

Jake grins a little at that, taking a screenshot of the credit, before opening up his messages again.

 _(To Unknown Number):_ _Photo Attachment (1)_

 _(To Unknown Number): Thanks for the cred._

A reply shoots in.

 _(Unknown Number): (thumbs up)_

Jake chuckles and saves the contact in his phone under _Brittany._ He tacks on a cat emoji just cause.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Had to split this next update into three because I got carried away writing them. Last chapter should be fun! ;) Enjoy.

* * *

"As promised."

Jake shuts his locker and standing there is Brittany, her hand outstretched and holding his leather jacket out to him.

"Thanks." Jake lets out a sigh of relief and reaches for it but Brittany tugs it out of his reach. He glances back to Brittany and she's got an eyebrow arched.

"On one condition."

Jake cocks his head. "But... it's my jacket."

"You have to promise," Brittany continues, ignoring him, "that you'll stop skipping class."

"Why do you care?" Jake blurts out almost out of instinct, wincing internally at the bite that comes across.

"Teachers really care about that stuff," Brittany explains patiently, looking none too fussed at Jake's tone, "Trust me, I know. You don't want to inconveniently find out just days away from graduation that attendance actually matters in order to pass."

Jake's knee-jerk reaction to any type of authority or demand is usually to bristle at the suggestion and maybe knock over a few things. And he feels his shoulders start to straighten and he's about to do just that when he makes the mistake of looking right into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany has a smile on her face with an eyebrow raised expectantly, but she's looking at him earnestly, sincerity clear in those blue eyes, and Jake's stopped in his tracks because she's looking at him like... she actually _does_ care.

It's a weird, unfamiliar feeling that catches him off guard which is why he instead says—

"Sure. I promise."

Brittany brightens, her smile widening. "Awesome! Good deed of the day done. Here you go, younger Puckerman." She extends the jacket back towards him.

Jake shakes his head a little to clear his thoughts and takes his jacket from her with a grateful smile. "You know, I have a name. A full one. Jake Puckerman. In case you didn't know."

Brittany taps a finger to her chin in deliberation. "Well, Jake Puckerman _is_ shorter to say than younger Puckerman."

Jake shrugs on his jacket with a chuckle. "How about just Jake?"

Brittany squints at him playfully, pretending to consider it with an exaggerated hum that makes Jake laugh, before nodding and grinning back at him. "Alright, Just Jake it is."

Jake thinks to correct her but, at this point, he's learned that it's just better to roll with it when it comes to Brittany. "That works."

The bell rings overhead and Brittany jumps. "Shoot, my class is all the way on the other side of the building." Brittany steps close to Jake, reaching out and tugging at the apparently unkempt collar of his jacket, smoothing it over. "See you around, Just Jake. Stay in class!"

Jake watches her jog down the long hallway, her blonde ponytail swishing with each step, and he doesn't move until she reaches the end of it, looking back to Jake with a smile and a wave, before disappearing around the corner completely.

He rubs at the collar of his jacket absentmindedly and makes his way to his next class.

And every class after that.

/

Jake's lounging around in his room, attempting but failing to get through his homework, when his phone buzzes next to him.

 _(Half Bro): ABORT_

 _(Half Bro): ABORT MISSION_

"The hell is he talking about?" Jake mutters underneath his breath. On cue, his phone starts buzzing and a picture of him and Puck, the older Puckerman putting Jake into a headlock, lights up his screen. Jake rolls his eyes and picks up the call, shoving his phone between his shoulder and his ear, as he picks up his pencil.

"What's with the cryptic texts, dude?" Jake says in greeting, erasing his previous answer on his notebook and scribbling down another half-heartedly.

 _"As your wise older brother_ —"

"Half brother. And dunno about the whole wise thing."

"— _it's my duty to tell you to abort mission, bro._ "

Jake scratches down another answer on his notebook. "Yeah, I still don't know what you're talking bout."

 _"Brittany, dude! That is a total no-go!"_

The phone slips from Jake's shoulder as he sits up suddenly. Jake scrambles for the phone, picking it back up. "What? What about her?"

Puck barks out a laugh. _"Don't play the player, my man! I saw the latest episode and I could spot that classic Puckerman leather from a mile away."_

"The latest episode?" Jake blanks before it clicks. "Wait, of Fondue for Two? You watch that?"

 _"Hell yeah, dude. I'm subscribed and everything. Everyone watches it. Anyway, I totally respect your game, don't get me wrong, do your thing. But take it from me, you do_ not _want to go there."_

Heat creeps up Jake's neck. "It's not like that. We're… friends."

And it's true. They are kind of friends now, ever since Brittany borrowed Jake's jacket. When Brittany passes him in the halls, she gives him a wave and a, _"Hi, Just Jake,"_ and she's even started sitting next to him in glee club. They also have a weird, ongoing text thread about—out of all things—motorcycle riding that Jake catches himself rereading throughout the day, chuckling at the various emojis that's peppered all throughout the thread.

So yeah. They're friends.

But _just_ friends.

 _"Right,"_ Puck draws out.

Jake clears his throat. "Uh, just between bros though, why not?" Jake tries to ask nonchalantly.

 _"Dude, two words: Santana Lopez. You do not want to get in between those two. Not even in the fun way, either, because that shit will get you nowhere and I'm pretty sure they stopped doing that like three years ago."_

Now, Jake's _really_ lost. "Wait, what? Who's Santana Lopez?"

 _"You serious? You really don't know?"_

Jake scoffs, picking his pencil back up and doodling on the corner of the page. "I literally just got to this school, like, a few months ago."

 _"Man, you've got a lot to learn. Let's just say, I've seen many dudes try and fail—including yours truly, if you can believe it—to try and get with Brittany or Santana and it's just a lost cause. Those two kind of just… belong to each other."_

"Wow. That is _really_ cheesy," Jake chuckles.

 _"Shut the fuck up, dude. I'm trying to do you a solid here."_

"Relax, alright?" Jake rolls his eyes, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling while still doodling aimlessly. "I get it. I didn't know Brittany had a girlfriend, anyways."

 _"Well, ex-girlfriend. I think. I dunno. Santana graduated last year, moved away, and then dumped her a little while ago is what I heard from Tina."_

"Wait a minute, so Brittany's single? What the hell are you telling me all this for then?"

 _"I thought you guys were just friends?"_ Puck's smug tone comes across the line.

Jake flushes, heat creeping higher up his neck. "We are! I'm just saying."

Puck laughs. _"Alright, dude, your funeral. But consider my brotherly duties fulfilled."_

Jake rolls his eyes again. "Well, thanks for your concern, _bro_."

 _"Anytime, man!"_

Jake ends the call with a click and a sigh, chucking his phone onto his bed. Phone calls with his dumbass half-brother are always a treat, but this one in particular just really grates at him.

First Kitty, and now Puck, too? Jake doesn't know where everyone's getting the idea that he's into Brittany. He's _not_ into her. Especially knowing there's some history with a Santana Lopez in the mix. No, definitely not. That would make things _way_ complicated and Jake's not into all that drama and luggage when he's got enough of that to go around.

"We're friends, that's all," Jake mutters to himself, shaking his head. "Just friends."

Jake nods, resolved, and turns back to his homework.

At the corner of the page, where Jake was doodling, is Brittany's name.

He quickly scratches it out and falls onto his bed with a groan.

/

"Hey, whatever happened with your experiment?" Jake asks Brittany, shifting Brittany's books under his arm as they walk to Brittany's class. "You know, the food one in the hallway?"

It's the fourth day in a row where Jake's walked Brittany to her fifth period class that just happens to be four classes down from where Jake's fifth period is. Not that he checked or anything. Jake just noticed Brittany walking in the same direction for fifth a couple times so now, they walk together.

He's kinda glad he promised to stop skipping this class.

"Oh, the results were inconclusive. But totally not going to test it again. You know how it is," Brittany says dismissively, waving a hand in the air. "What song are you going to do in glee club?"

Jake sometimes gets a little whiplash from how quickly Brittany jumps from topic to topic, but he's getting used to it. "Uh, not sure yet. What's the assignment again?"

Brittany stops right outside of her classroom, leaning against the doorway. Jake stops and leans against the other side of the doorway as other students mill about the hall. "I think it has something to do with pirates. I was gonna do one, but it was really hard to dance with an eyepatch on."

Jake tries not to smile. "Britt, I think the assignment was _Hidden Treasures._ Like you have to pick an underrated song by a really popular artist."

"Oh. That makes sense. What are you doing then?"

Jake shrugs, checking the clock on the wall and noticing there's about a few minutes until class starts. "I was thinking of doing a Bruno Mars song, just not sure which one."

The warning bell rings and students around them shuffle faster to their classes. Jake steps back a bit to let other students filter into Brittany's classroom, then steps towards her to hand over her books.

Brittany smiles at him gratefully, swooping up her books from his outstretched arms. "Thanks." She suddenly perks up with a gasp, grasping at his forearm. "Wait, I got it! You should totally do _Talking to the Moon._ It's about werewolves, which is as underrated as it gets."

Jake's mouth pinches, his lips tugging up on one side. "Is it really?"

The final bell rings above them and Brittany pushes him gently backwards. "You'll kill it, Just Jake. See you in glee!"

Jake chuckles and waves to her in goodbye, before jogging over to his classroom.

/

"Alright! Who's up next?"

Jake clears his throat and raises up his hand. "I have one."

He jogs down the risers and goes to stand in the center of the room, in front of the mic. He glances around at everyone, ducking his chin to his chest as he leans into the mic. "Okay, this one's _Talking to the Moon_ by Bruno Mars." Jake glances over to Brittany, who's sitting in the front next to Artie, and she gives him a thumbs up.

Jake nods to the band, cueing the music, and he goes through the first verse. But as soon he's singing, _"At night, when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself…",_ what Brittany said about what the song's really about pops into his head and he can't help but chuckle lightly, as he continues into the chorus.

" _Talking to the moon,"_ Jake croons, shaking his head with a grin, and he makes eye contact with Brittany, who has a matching grin on her face and a knowing twinkle in her eyes. He keeps his eyes on her as he sings, _"Trying to get to you,"_ watching her nod along to the beat, before looking away to the rest of the glee club, continuing through the rest of the song.

When he finishes, the room bursts into cheers and applause.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"Great job, Jake!"

"Whoo! Go, double J!" Brittany hollers, hands cupped around her mouth, giving a fist pump for good measure.

He grins bashfully, bowing slightly, before jogging back up the risers to his seat.

"Okay, who else has something they want to sing?"

/

"Dude, you know what we should team up on?" Jake points towards Artie, swallowing the bite of his sandwich he just took. "Some Frank Ocean."

"My man!" Artie exclaims, holding his hand up. "Now, you're speaking my language!"

Jake grins and returns his high five. The rest of the glee club is seated around the lunch table and engaged in their own side conversations.

Artie starts listing off some classic Ocean tunes, Jake nodding and shaking his head at each of the suggestions, before Tina plops down across Jake, setting down her lunch tray.

"Artie, how'd you do the homework for Mrs. Peters' class?" Tina asks Artie, and he shoots Jake an apologetic smile before answering Tina, the two of them going on to discuss the homework in detail.

Jake feels something nudging his shoulder and he looks up to find Brittany standing there, her lunch tray in her hands. "Scoot over," Brittany says, nodding to the side.

Jake shifts over to make some room and Brittany squeezes in next to him, her elbow softly knocking into his.

"Hey," Jake says in greeting, a smile growing on his face.

"Hey," Brittany greets back, her mouth quirking up slightly, before she looks up. "What's with the beanie?"

"Oh," Jake reaches up to touch the beanie in question, perched around his head, "The hair was getting a little wild. I need to get a haircut."

Brittany chuckles, looking back down from the beanie into his eyes. "Cute," Brittany says with a wink. Jake looks down, scratching the back of his neck, and clears his throat, his cheeks warming.

Brittany's hand pops into his view and he looks back up to watch Brittany pop a fry into her mouth.

"Those are mine," Jake notes, watching Brittany chew.

"You know, sharing is caring, Just Jake," Brittany grabs another fry, pointing at him with it. She grins as he shakes his head and she eats the fry she just picked up before wiping the grease on her fingers on Jake's shirt.

"Gross," Jake wrinkles his nose as Brittany sticks her tongue out at him, crossing her eyes.

Suddenly, Brittany plucks the beanie off of his head before Jake can even scramble to keep it on. "I think you need a lesson in sharing."

"Britt, come on," Jake laughs and lunges for the beanie but Brittany pushes a hand flat against his chest as her other hand holds his beanie out of his reach.

"Nope," Brittany lets the word come off her tongue with a pop, before tugging the beanie onto her head. "It's cuter on me anyways."

Jake groans in protest, shooting her a harmless glare as he smooths down his hair. "Only cause it's kinda true, but I'm getting it back after glee," Jake responds casually, picking his sandwich back up, and Brittany giggles next to him.

"Deal," She agrees, and he glances over to her from the corner of his eye, shooting her a smile.

/

Jake's putting away his books between classes when Artie wheels up to his locker.

"Hey, man, sorry we didn't get to finish our talk at lunch earlier," Jake gives him a nod in greeting, but Artie just waves him off.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm actually here for something else. Roll with me, Puckerman," Artie says, and Jake arches an eyebrow. He shuts his locker closed and grabs Artie's wheelchair handles.

"Alright, where to?" Jake pushes Artie along the hallway.

"Let's go into this classroom. I don't think there's a class," Artie suggests, and Jake nods, pushing Artie into the room.

Just as Artie noted, the classroom is empty, and Jake shrugs off his backpack, tossing it onto the desk as he takes a seat on top of it.

"What's up, dude? Kinda secretive," Jake gestures around the empty room.

Artie smiles gently at him before wheeling a little bit closer. "Look, Jake, I just wanted to give you a heads-up. Maybe a little advice, too."

"Uh," Jake lets out a laugh. "About what?"

Artie levels a look at him. "I think you know."

Jake squints back, cocking his head. "No, I really don't. You're gonna have to fill in the blanks here."

Artie wheels even closer and straightens up in his seat, looking Jake directly in the eyes. "Brittany."

Jake freezes, his eyes widening. "What?"

Artie sighs and sends him a patient smile, folding his hands in his lap. "I couldn't help but notice you two lately and, from someone who's been there, it's kinda obvious you're into her."

Jake shakes his head fervently. "I'm not… into her."

Artie nods, as if he was expecting that response. "Sure, if that's what you want to tell yourself. Don't worry, plenty of guys and girls have been in your boat. Once you get sucked into Brittany's orbit, it's pretty much inevitable."

"What? I don't…" Jake laughs breathlessly. "I don't know what you're talking about, man."

Artie tugs his glasses down to give Jake a dubious look. "Be straight with me, Jake. I won't tell anyone."

Jake glances away, feeling warm like a spotlight's on him, and he glances back to Artie. "Okay, so… I guess, yeah." Jake blows out a breath. "I might… be into Brittany. But it's only just a little."

Artie levels him another look.

"I mean, she's hot and a little weird but it's cute and she's funny, so yeah, I guess. A little. But it's _not_ a big deal." Jake pauses. "Like, really."

Artie smiles kindly, throwing his hands up in a nonchalant shrug. "Totally not a big deal," Artie echoes.

Jake passes a hand over his face, his shoulders slumping. "Dude, I swear, I'm not usually like this. No offense, but I'm pretty sure I have way more game than someone like you, for example."

Artie looks slightly offended but then makes a noise of agreement.

Jake continues, "And with anyone else, I probably would've already made a move but…"

Artie nods. "It's Brittany," he finishes for Jake and Jake nods slowly. "Yeah, things are definitely different when it comes to her. Like I said, it's kinda inevitable. But, here's something else that's also inevitable."

Jake picks his head up, listening intently.

"It's never going to work."

Jake reels back a bit, raising his eyebrows. "Harsh."

Artie shrugs. "Harsh, but true. I was actually _dating_ Brittany at one point and I should've seen it coming, but I didn't."

"See what coming?"

Artie leans forward. "She's completely unavailable. Like one hundred percent off-limits."

Jake blinks for a few seconds, eyeing Artie curiously. "Don't tell me it's about that ex of hers."

Artie looks surprised. "So you've already been warned then."

Jake scratches at the back of his head. "Yeah, Puck told me about a Santana in the picture. But I mean," he shrugs, "she's not even here and they've been broken up for awhile now, right? So how hung up can she be?"

Artie waves a hand around. "Doesn't matter what they are to each other. Trust me when I say that those two are the definition of inevitable, and getting in between them just sets you up for heartbreak."

Jake arches an eyebrow. "Experience talking?"

Artie chuckles. "The worst kind. But I learned my lesson. And now, I'm sharing it with you." Artie wheels his chair back around, making his way to the exit. "Be a smart man. Take my advice, Jake. See you in glee!"

Jake watches him wheel away, running back through the conversation in his head and exhaling a heavy sigh.

/

Jake leans against the wall right outside the choir room, nodding in goodbye to the glee club members filtering out of the room, before he hears Brittany's voice coming nearer.

Jake straightens up, and Artie wheels out of the choir room, shooting him a pointed look that he acknowledges with a tight-lipped smile, before Jake looks up to see Brittany chatting with Blaine as they exit the room.

Brittany catches Jake's eyes and shoots him a quick smile before turning back to Blaine, giving him a single-armed hug and says, "See you tomorrow, Blaine Warbler!"

Blaine just shakes his head at the nickname, smiling at Jake in passing as he goes his separate way, and Brittany turns to Jake, blue eyes bright and a wide grin on her face, his beanie perched on her head.

Jake extends his hand out, eyes darting upwards with a slight smirk. "Didn't think I'd forget about my beanie, did you?" Jake asks.

"You know, you've got the be the worst hostage negotiator ever," Brittany deadpans as she tugs the beanie off of her head.

Jake just furrows his brow, giving her a questioning look with a smile on his face.

Brittany knocks his outstretched hand out of the way and steps a little closer and Jake steps back, the back of Jake's shoes knocking against the wall behind him.

Jake holds his breath as he watches Brittany raise the beanie above his head, her blue eyes concentrating on tugging the fabric neatly onto his head and he lets her, keeping his arms to his sides. Brittany elaborates, "Because I keep kidnapping your clothes…"

Jake glances down to Brittany's lips where she has her tongue out peeking out in concentration as he lets her fiddle with placing the beanie on his head.

He watches her face, standing in place between her arms, as she gently arranges the beanie on top of his head, her hands smoothing the fabric over once it's in place. "...and you keep letting me," Brittany finishes and glances down to his eyes with an easy grin.

She takes a step back to evaluate her handiwork, making a face as if to say _not too bad_. "Still cuter on me, though," Brittany flutters her eyelashes dramatically, and Jake breathes out a laugh.

"Want to grab a milkshake?" Jake blurts out. Brittany tilts her head at him. "You said you were craving one at lunch when you were eating my fries, because you like to dip them in a milkshake."

Brittany blinks at him slowly, eyeing him, before she chuckles, shaking her head. "You're being weird, Just Jake. But sure. Let's go. I'll drive."

She spins on her heel, slightly skipping towards the exit, and Jake watches her take a few skips before he follows.

Fuck. He's so screwed.


End file.
